Falling for a Criminal: Redone
by WishYouKnewILoveYou
Summary: New Chapter!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

I have decided that I want to redo Falling for Criminal because the story didn't go the way I wanted it to. Please read! I'm sure you'll like this one better. Just so you know what happened to the story... I deleted it! Ok! On with the story! Ha!

?:

I can't believe it! My own mother gave the case I've always wanted to my enemy! Sure she's my boss but come on! I've always wanted this case! It's for revenge! That group of criminals killed him! Who? My father! They attacked his headquarters and they killed him! There were 20 men bur I've had my eye on the guy who killed him. He's one of Christopher McLean's ( Chris ) bodyguards. I want to pound him so bad! Damn it mom! Why do you have to go and give it to Heather! I stomped into the mansion. My mother is rich. She's not a rich bitch. She's just a friendly rich person. But right now I don't think she's friendly at all. My mom was talking on the phone. "Yes. OK. Mmhmm. She's pretty mad about it. Should I give it to her? I need your advise." My mother said. Her back was facing me so she didn't notice I was there. Then she heard my and ended the conversation. "Oh hi sweetie!" She said. "What was that mom?" I asked. She was the 'Big Boss'. "Well um... It was a friend. Anyways... How would you feel... if I gave you the case instead?" My mother asked. "I would feel that your the best mom in the world and I would be so happy to but those guys behind bars." I said. "The call was about the case. I decided that... You can have it. I already told Heather." My mom said. I was the happiest girl in the world. Or Goth in the world. I ran up to my mom and gave her a hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I squealed. My mom hugged me and said I deserved it. I packed my bags with the million my mother gave me. Yes a million. We get access to the money printer and we get to print out as much money as we want. A phone, gun, bullet proof vest, clothes, shoes and a few other stuff and I was on my way to L.A. "GWEN! IZZY'S HERE TO TAKE YOU TO THE AIRPORT!" Mom yelled. I ran downstairs with my bags. This is gonna be fun. Ha. I went downstairs. I gave a hug to my mom and said bye. I went outside to the car and said hi to Izzy. "Hey! I'm like, so happy for you!" Izzy said happily. We drove to the airport. We got there just in time. The plane was leaving in five. I said goodbye to Izzy and went onto the plane. I looked through the files Izzy gave me to pass the time.

Bridgette Davidson

Description: Blonde surfer who loves animals and shiny things.

Age: 18

Height: 5ft 4

Job: Designer

Assistant: Lindsay Tane

Ranking: Bronze

Crimes Committed: Steals world famous clothing, jewelry, shoes, etc.

Status: Dating Geoff.

Geoff Mawry A.K.A The Cowboy.

Description: Blonde cowboy who always wears a hat.

Age: 18 1/2

Height: 5ft 8

Job: Murderer and Stealer

Assistant: None

Ranking: Silver

Crimes Committed: Stole from the White House, murdered celebrities and more.

Status: Dating Bridgette.

Duncan Froy A.K.A The Right Hand Man

Description: Olive with a green Mohawk and lots of piercings.

Age: 18 1/2

Height: 6ft

Job: Murderer, Rapist, Stealer, RCMP's 3rd Most Wanted.

Assistant: None

Ranking: Gold

Crimes C: Raping, Murdered All of the Old Ladies in the retirement home in Canada, Exploded The RCMP's headquarters and more.

Status: Single

Courtney Cominek

Description: Mocha girl with freckles and brown hair.

Age: 17

Height: 5ft 2in

Job: Waitress

Assistant: DJ ( Forced )

Ranking: Bronze

Crimes: NONE

Status: Single

Chris McLean A.K.A The Boss

Age: 27

Height: 6ft 7

Job: Boss, Planner, Murderer, others

Assistant: Lots

Ranking: Platinum

* * *

I closed the file folder.

L.A...

When I reached L.A. I rode the motorcycle mom got me and drove off to the closest hotel. I checked into the hotel. But first I had to figure something out. Where was their hideout? I sighed. That I'd have to figure out for myself. I went into my room. I didn't unpack because I was going to go around town. I went outside and took a cab. I put my bags in the trunk. Then I saw something suspicious. I told the driver to stop and let me down here. I got off. I followed the figure that was holding something shiny. Then the person went down in the... sewers. I followed the person quietly. Then I he/she disappeared. Then I saw glitter. I followed the trail into a tunnel and... What the hell? It was... beautiful. OK so think of the most beautiful place on Earth. This place... was waaaaay better. A billion times better to be exact. I walked further into the beautiful 3 story place. There were 2 big doors in front of me. I went in. Then I saw him. Christian McLean himself. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Who are you." He asked. "I'm... Gwen." I said. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Well... I wanted revenge and to join you." I said with confidence to make it sound realistic. "Why do you want revenge?" He asked. "The police... killed my father." I said. "Oh. Is that so?" Chris asked. "Yes." I said. "Well... I don't know if we can trust you." Chris said. "We?" I said pretending I didn't know who the others were. Chris pressed a button on his desk. Then the criminals came out. "Guys meet Gwen." Chris said. "Who's that McLean? Another one of your girl toys?" Duncan said with a laugh. "No! Shut up or you will be punished!" Chris yelled. Duncan gulped and shut up. "Anyways... Gwen want's to join us and revenge." Chris said. "Revenge for what?" Bridgette asked. "The police killed her father." Chris said. "And my brother and sister. And my pregnant mother." I added. Bridgette, DJ, Lindsay and Courtney gasped. "That's so terrible Greta!" Lindsay said. "It's Gwen." I said. "Oh sorry Greta!" Lindsay said. "I am so sorry for your loss." Bridgette said. "Why do you guys care? I thought you were criminals?" I said. It was true. They murdered. Well some actually. "Well we never murdered anyone before. That's only Geoff and Duncan." DJ said petting a... Bunny? Hm. Must be an animal lover like Bridgette. The others nodded. "Ok then. Duncan since your my right hand man then you get to watch her." Chris said leaning back on his chair. Duncan groaned then sighed. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder as if I were a life sized rag doll. "PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. He didn't.

* * *

Review the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 The Place

NEW CHAPPY! Thank you for the reviews! As you all know... I DemonInYourEyes. Ok. So read my other stories as well. So if your confused then just look around in story chapters to what I am talking about. ON WITH IT!

He brought me to what was my 'room'. If you ask me it's more of a house. It had a living room, kitchen, room, bathroom, balcony and a training room. I was staring in awe and then... My arm was pinned behind my back and I was slammed into the wall. "Agh! What the hell Duncan!" I yelled. "I. DON'T. TRUST. YOU." Duncan said. I rolled my eyes. "Let go." I said. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "C'mon!" I said. "Why?" Duncan said. I thought about it for about a second then said. "I'm bleeding." I said. He looked at the hand that he was holding. "Oh shoot!" Duncan yelled. Hehe. I laughed in my head. The best fake blood in the world. I spilled it on my hand when he wasn't looking. He let go. I went to the bathroom and washed it off. Then I went out of the bathroom. Duncan was holding a pair of cuffs. "What's that for?" I asked. "You." Duncan said. "What? NO!" I said. Duncan came over to me with the cuffs. I balled my fists. I was NOT getting cuffed on my first day here. I raised my fists. Duncan laughed. "As if you know how to fight!" Duncan said laughing. I crossed my arms then rolled my eyes. Then I kneed him in the kiwi's and cuffed HIM to my bed. After that I left for Lunch laughing to myself. Bridgette pointed to a seat that was empty and I sat in it. "Where's Duncan?" Geoff asked. "He's cuffed to my bed." I said with a shrug. "He's gonna kill YOU!" Bridgette said. "Yeah. Donald is so gonna kill you!" Lindsay said. "Why?" I asked. "Well... He does that to everybody." DJ said petting his bunny. "So? It's not like he would kill me." I said. "Yes he will." Courtney said. I turned around. Courtney gave me a warm smile. "Oh really?" I said and rolled my eyes. Courtney frowned. "We had a newbie. Her name was Katie. She was...my girlfriend..." DJ said and started crying. "On her first day she told Duncan that she hated his attitude and that he should be nicer. Duncan just snorted. Then Katie said he was a big baby who didn't want to let his emotions out and that he was an ugly bastard." Bridgette said. "Um... I'm friends with Katie. If you were talking about Katie Hansen then she's one of my best friends!" I yelled now standing up. "That's her! Kathy Handy!" Lindsay said clapping. "He killed her! Is that why she didn't come back to our beach house 3 years ago!" I yelled. They nodded. I slammed my fist into the table. Everyone flinched. I looked down. There was a medium sized hole. I sat down. "Oops." I said. "It's ok. That's what DJ did when he found out what happened." Courtney said. "OK." I said. "So what will you like?" Courtney asked. "Um... I would like... a steak." I said. Courtney took the others orders and went the big kitchen with DJ followed. Then the door to my room opened and out came Duncan with an irritated look on his face. He was rubbing his wrists and there were cuff marks on them. Oops. Hehe. "DUNCAN!" I yelled. "What?!" Duncan yelled back still irritated. "You killed one of my best friends!" I yelled. Duncan chuckled "Oh please. I have to share a place with a lying spy." Duncan said with a roll of the eyes. Those beautiful teal eyes that stood out the most. I mean. AGH! "AGAIN! I AM NOT A FRICKIN SPY! FIRST YOU PIN ME TO THE WALL. THEN YOU SAY I'M A SPY. THEN I FIND OUT YOU KILLED MY BEST GOTH FRIEND!" I yelled. "Again lying." Duncan said. "I did not kill your best friend. I mean there were lots of goth girls I killed how could you know which one is h-" "Katie Hansen." I said. "Wha- What?" Duncan said. "KATIE HANSEN! MY BEST FRIEND WHO. YOU. KILLED! YOU BASTARD!" I yelled. "Ha! Ooh I'm so scared." Duncan said. That was it. I tackled Duncan. We fell onto the cold hard tile floor. I started to strangle Duncan. Then DJ pulled me off of him. "Put mt down DJ!" I yelled. "Hold her. Time for you to join your friend!" Duncan said.

* * *

Review! Haha! I have to do ma homework now so bye! Wish me luck on the science fair thingy majigerwhatever.


	3. Chapter 3 Trust and Showers

Here's the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews! As you all may or may not know I am working on My Abusive Ex ( DemonInYourEyes Account ), The New Girl In The House and Falling for a Criminal: Redone. Plus there is school but don't worry your ass off. I have 3 days.

Ok so like... here's the next chapter! Oh and read my profile! PM me and tell me what you think about the stuff I put on there! Again I am not the one with the happy-go-skip personality! Oh and my cousin! Sorry about your breakup! Just saying! I know your the one who dumps people but not this time. You got dumped! Again sorry! But you seem like a player. Plus! You started dating before me! How is that possible! Your 11 I'm *^. If you wanna know why I'm writing this Justin... it's for the fans! BTW! Not Justin Beiber! Justin *&^%$# !.

OK...

Gwen's POV

He pulled out a pocket knife from his back pocket and I'm like... this is the end. Ha! As if! I'm a highly trained agent. My legs were free so I did what I could. I kicked the pocket knife out of his hands. DJ let me go not wanting to get in trouble. I ran to get the pocket knife but Duncan had pinned me to the wall. Our faces were inches away from each others. I frowned and growled. He smirked. He got the pocket knife and put it by my neck. "This is the end." Duncan said. Then the door to Chris's room opened. Chris came out scratching the back of his neck. When he took in the scene he yelled "Duncan! We don't even know if she has skills yet!" Chris yelled. Duncan sighed and put the knife back in his pocket. We all took a seat at the table, me and Duncan were farthest away from each other. We were glaring at each other the whole time. I picked up a knife that was beside me and threw it at Duncan's head. He dodged it. Barely. So close! A tiny hair close! I cursed. Damn it! When lunch was over I went to my room and unpacked. After that I went out of my room and started to make my way out of the sewer when... a hand grabbed my shoulder. I took the hand and flipped the person over. "Agh! What the fuck Gwen!" Duncan yelled getting up. I rolled my eyes. "What?" I said. "Where are you going?" Duncan asked. "I'm going to check out of the hotel I was staying in." I said clearly annoyed. "I'm coming with you." Duncan said. "Why?" I asked angrily. "I need to make sure you don't call any cops." Duncan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I grunted. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. We got out of the sewers. It was a good thing the sewer was hidden and had no other entrances. Well good as in for the criminals. I walked to the car Chris promised me. I got in my White Honda Civic and started the engine. The hotel was 15 minutes away. I started to drive.

Back at the sewer house...

"See? I didn't call the cops." I said. "Whatever. If I wasn't there I bet you would've called the cops." Duncan sneered. I rolled my eyes. It was 9:00. I went into my room. I hopped on the bed and turned on the TV. I was switching channels when the door opened. It was Duncan. I grunted. He just rolled his eyes. He started walking towards me. I raised an eyebrow at him. What is he doing? I thought. He got cuffs out of his back pocket and shook them in front of my face. I growled. "Seriously?" I said annoyed. He nodded. I sighed. "Just let me change." I said. I went to my drawer and pulled out a grey tank top and white booty shorts. I went into the bathroom and was about to close the door when Duncan stuck his hand through the little space. He went in. "What now?" I asked. "I have to keep my eyes on you. Boss's orders." Duncan said. I groaned. Duncan just smirked. He leaned against the wall. "Turn around." I said. He rolled his eyes still smirking and turned around. I rolled my eyes, turned around and started to change. When I turned back around I saw that Duncan was staring. "Perv." I said then slapped him. He rubbed his cheek and said "Ouch babe, that hurt." Duncan said hand over his heart. I laughed. Then I went back on my bed and Duncan hand cuffed me to the bed. After that he left the room. I turned off the TV. The lights were already off. I turned to my side and drifted to sleep.

Duncan's POV

Ha! I got to see her change. What? Just doing my job. Besides. I don't even trust the goth. Sure she's hot but when you put your trust in her and turn your back... BOOM Your in jail for committing a bunch of crimes! But don't worry It'll take... a year or so to let me give in and actually trust her.

The Next Morning...

I sat at the breakfast table. DJ was cooking. Lindsay was designing, Courtney was taking orders, Bridgette was deciding what she wanted to eat, Geoff was eating and me... well I'm doing this. But I felt something was missing. "Where's Gwen?" Bridgette asked. I groaned. Oh... that. I got up and went to her room. She wasn't on her bed waiting for me to UN-cuff her. I heard the shower on. By the bed I saw a hair pin. Figures. I went into the bathroom and pushed the curtains aside. "Ah!" Gwen screamed. I started laughing as I ran out the door. 2 minutes later Gwen came out angry. I started to laugh again at the thought of me almost seeing her naked. "Duncan!" She yelled. "Wh-what?" I said still laughing. "Ever heard of knocking!" She said. I started laughing again. Gwen rolled her eyes and pushed me out the door. I started banging on the door. Nothing I rolled my eyes and went back to the table. They were staring at me. "What happened dude?" Geoff asked. "I almost saw Gwen naked in the shower." I said and started laughing again but this time with Geoff. Everyone else stared at us with weird looks.


End file.
